Looking For The Fiancé
by wicked.dira
Summary: Untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan, Sasuke diharuskan bertunangan dengan putri rekan-rekan bisnis ayahnya. Namun, tdk ada satupun dari mereka yg menarik perhatian Sasuke! Bisakah seorang pelayan kafe biasa yang manis itu menolongnya? SasuNaru. AU DISCONTINUED


* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saiia tahu seharusnya saya berkonsentrasi di Unfab tapi saya bener-bener gak ada ide..!! Untuk mengisi waktu puasa kemarin, jadilah ni penpik. Tadinya mau dibikin ONE-SHOT, tapi bakal panjang dan lama banget.

Hih, mikirinnya aja udah pusing.

Akhir-akhir ini kepikiran terus ama SasuNaru, jadilah ilham muncul bagai kilat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uchiha Sasuke melepas jaket_ suede_ coklatnya dan melempar sembarang ke sofa. Kakaknya hanya melirik sedikit dengan profil kalem melihat kedatangan adik bungsunya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan _laptop-_nya. Bukan hal aneh lagi baginya mendapati seorang lelaki berseragam putih abu-abu berkeliaran di dalam ruangan kantornya, mengingat sebagai komisaris utama Uchiha Telecomunication, membiarkan orang lain masuk tanpa membuat _appointmen_t terlebih dahulu merupakan hal yang tabu.

Namun tentu saja, Sasuke adalah sebuah pengecualian.

"Lihat nih daftar yang udah dibuat Ayah!"

Sasuke melempar lembaran kertas ke meja di sisi kakaknya, terlihat sekali ia sangat kesal. Uchiha Itachi melirik kertas itu sesaat, lalu seulas senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya."Apaan nih?"

"Ya daftar cewek-cewek sinting itu, lah! _How can possibly he told me to marry such a whore_?"

Itachi langsung tergelak mendengar cemoohan kasar--yang biasanya tidak pernah dilontarkan—oleh adiknya itu. "_Whore_? Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke."

"Ayah mengirim _email_ ke hampir seluruh rekan bisnisnya supaya mau menjodohkanku dengan putrinya.Emangnya gue ini apaan? Barang jualan?" Sasuke membuang muka saking kesalnya. Ia berjalan ke sisi jendela, melihat megahnya sinar matahari sore yang mencabik-cabik langit. Di bawahnya, terpampang _view_ Konoha yang tampak begitu sibuk dan kecil."_They all the same_. _Artificially beautiful_, _snobbish_, dan suka seenaknya! Tipe cewek kayak gitu tuh yang bikin gue eneg!"

"Tapi kan Ayah melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu--"

"Untuk kepentingan perusahaan." Sasuke meralat cepat, pandangannya masih tertuju pada salah satu peristiwa alam yang dari dulu tidak pernah bosan ia kagumi. "Kalau bukan karena itu, mengapa bukan kau saja yang disuruh menikah? Usiamu sudah cukup ideal untuk menjadi seorang suami, kan?"

Itachi tak membalas perkataan adiknya yang tampak bersungut-sungut itu, membiarkan semua kekesalan adiknya mengalir begitu saja. Ia tahu, berdebat dengan seseorang yang sedang marah—apalagi dengan seorang Sasuke yang tidak pernah mau mengalah—akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dan ia mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih berat dan penting dibanding hal itu.

"_I just_..." Sasuke menarik napas dan menahannnya sebentar,"_I don't get it_. _Why should I anyway?"_

"_Whatever the purpose is...just do it. It's not a bad thing, is it?"_

"Tapi..."

"_Look_, kau selalu ingin membanggakan Ayah, kan? Ingin diperlakukan sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku, kan? Mungkin ini saatnya kau menunjukkan dirimu, Sasuke. Kau turuti saja permintaan Ayah untuk menikah setelah lulus SMU. Masalah ego dan kebebasan yang terbuang...yah, itu sesuatu yang harus kau korbankan." tutur Itachi bijaksana.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain." ujar Sasuke pendek.

"_It is_."

Sasuke cemberut mendengar komentar terakhir kakaknya,"Jangan terlalu pede gitu dong! Siapa tahu kita bisa bujuk Ayah."

"_Whoa_, kau tahu kan kalau Ayah tidak pernah mengubah keputusannya kalau untuk perusahaan? _And this isn't a request, little brother. It is an order_."

"Loe kok jadi mihak ke Ayah, sih?!"

"Terus gue bisa apa, Sasuke? Ngemis-ngemis ke Ayah supaya kau tidak jadi dijodohkan? Bisa-bisa namaku dicoret dari keluarga Uchiha bila melakukan hal seperti itu." Itachi menyeruput secangkir Umeboshi tea-nya dengan tenang.

"Hmph!" Sasuke impuls meninggalkan ruangan kantor kakaknya dengan muka dilipat-lipat. Raut wajahnya terlihat dongkol sekali. Dengan maksud meminta pembelaan dari kakaknya, namun akhirnya kalimat perjodohan harus tetap ia telan juga!

**

* * *

**

Date: Friday, August 29

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Hyuuga Neji**

**Subject:The Fucking Announcement**

**_Satu kata yang berarti hancurnya dunia kebebasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke:_**

**_Perjodohan._**

**_Yup, that's me, a 17-year old high school boy who soon to be married! _**

**_Hadiah ulang tahun ke-17 memang selalu mengejutkan._**

**_And the worst is, semua yang mau dijodohin ama gue itu sejenis :tottaly a bitch._**

**

* * *

**

Date: Friday, August 29

**From: Nara Shikamaru**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject: Jackpot**

**_How troublesome, I know._**

**

* * *

**

Date: Saturday, August 30

**From: Aburame Shino**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject: Turut berduka cita atas pertunanganmu**

**_Memang kenapa Ayahmu menjodohkanmu? In the order of the company's?_**

**_Anyway, jangan lupa ikut seminar Green Talk minggu depan di Ballroom Hotel Mulia._**

**_Kalau mau freepass-nya ke kelas gue._**

**

* * *

**

Date: Saturday, August 30

**From: Sabaku no Gaara**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject : About the bad news**

**_Hmm. Kayaknya ada hubungannya dgn company relations di balik perjodohanmu._**

**_PS: Fϋr Aburame, blh minta tiketnya? Salah satu sponsornya adalah clothing line sepupuku, Sasori (Etnies, am I right?)_**

**

* * *

**

Date: Saturday, August 30

**From: Inuzuka Kiba**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject: Turut berduka cita atas pertunanganmu-ngambil kalimat Shino-**

**_It means lu gak bisa bebas, lagi!_**

**_Wah, malang sekali nasibmu kawan._**

**_Btw, cewek yang djodohin ama lu cantik gak?_**

**

* * *

**

Date: Sunday, September 31

**From: Hyuuga Neji**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject**: **About your arranged marriage soon**

**_Kayaknya harus tanya Ayahmu tentang alasan yang jelasnya, deh._**

**_Takutnya Ayahmu melakukan perjodohan ini demi keuntungan perusahaan semata._**

**_NB: thanks for your tips. It works, needlees to say._**

* * *

"Kayaknya gue harus negak Vodka, bukannya jus tomat..."

Gumam Sasuke seraya menyibak tirai _bay window_ yang ada di sampingnya agar dapat melihat langit malam yang sudah tak lagi terguyur hujan.

Ottelo adalah kedai kopi seberang sekolah di mana ia dan teman-temannya biasa nongkrong. Harganya murah, rasanya enak, bisa internetan, buka 24 jam pula! Tak heran bila kedai yang dulunya milik Inuzuka Hana—yang kini sukses menjadi _fashion stylist_--dinobatkan menjadi tempat nongkrong faforit anak ABG di salah satu distrik di Konoha.

"Nachos saladdan_ tomato juice, Sir._" ucap salah satu pelayan yang berhenti di tepian meja.

Sasuke mendelik gemas mendengar julukan baru yang diberikan sang pelayan berambut pirang tersebut. _Sir? Emang segitu tuanya ya tampang gue?_

Begitu melihat wajah si pelayan, Sasuke sempat terbengong selama beberapa detik. Ia akui, pelayan itu mempunyai wajah termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Rambut berwarna keemasan dengan potongan rambut _distinctively flashy_ ala seleb Jepang, mata biru bulat yang jernih, kulit _sunkissed_ yang tampak begitu mulus, serta postur tubuh yang cukup ramping dan berotot untuk ukuran cowok sebayanya.

Setelah sempat mengendalikan diri—dan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sempat melirik _name tag_ yang dipakai sang pelayan tesebut.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Anything else_?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Nothing, nothing_." jawab Sasuke cepat, agak linglung. Malu banget kalau ia sampai ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pelayan—cowok pula—karena tampang manisnya!

_Manis sih manis, tapi tampangnya bego gitu_, batin Sasuke.

Melihat si pelayan bertampang model itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya, cepat-cepat Sasuke membuka kembali _laptop_ putih yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

**

* * *

**

Date: Monday, September 2

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Hyuuga Neji**

**Subject: The chosen one**

**_Kayaknya gue udah nemuin seseorang yang bisa gue manfaatin buat perjodohan ini..._**

* * *

Lalu ia pun tersenyum lebar.

**_To-be-continued_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cukup singkat, kan?

Yah, ini kelihatannya aja panjang gara-gara kolom email-nya.

Huhuhu.

Need your review??


End file.
